


Что такое красота?

by Moody_Alkane



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Missing Scene, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Alkane/pseuds/Moody_Alkane
Summary: «Что такое красота?» — ответить на этот вопрос сложно, но вдруг кто-то сможет?
Relationships: Mozu/Hyouga
Kudos: 3





	Что такое красота?

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшая зарисовка по этому пейрингу~  
> Очень хотелось написать что-то по ним, особенно если учесть, что эти двое буквально дали друг другу обещание.
> 
> Написано на момент выхода 139 главы.

День был жаркий и солнечный, но теперь вечер одаривал своей лёгкой прохладой и ощущением завершённости. После тяжёлой тренировки мышцы приятно тянуло, а голова была пуста, и лишь некоторые мысли лениво всплывали, тут же переплетаясь с другими и снова уходя в небытие.

Модзу с довольным вздохом упал на зелёный ковер травы и зажмурил глаза. Он до сих пор помнил своё желание изучить необыкновенную технику, но только теперь понимал, насколько это было трудно даже для такого гения, как он. Хёга и, по совместительству, его учитель сидел рядом и молчал, как и молчал всегда. Даже сложно было понять, о чём он думает в такие моменты: глаза прищурены и видны лишь тонкие, словно лезвия, щёлки; брови нахмурены, и кажется, будто они никогда не меняют своего положения; а чёрная маска умело скрывает линию губ, создавая образ загадочного и определённо опасного человека.

Хёга всегда был скуп на слова. Даже тот монолог при их первой встрече был как будто отрывистым, острым, неполным. Хёга говорил то, о чём думал, но видно было, что он обрезал даже свои мысли, оставляя лишь то, что нужно ему.

Модзу повернулся набок и подпёр голову рукой.

Даже его фигура была острая. Хорошее телосложение, нигде ничего лишнего, даже в позе. Устал Хёга или нет — понять было сложно. Всё подобрано, и ничего не ясно. Отчасти это раздражало, но... Модзу всё ещё не отрывал внимательного взгляда. В такие моменты Хёга выглядел точно так же, как и те статуи, которыми был осыпан мир. Он был недвижим, как и они, но он был живым. Видя все эти небрежные позы, неловкие движения у других статуй, Модзу становилось тошно от осознания, что такие слабаки когда-то населяли этот мир. Но, глядя на Хёгу, он не мог ничего сказать. Сейчас это была самая прекрасная статуя, которую он только видел. Так бы взял и...

— Хватит смотреть, – не оборачиваясь, бросил Хёга.

Модзу хмыкнул и послушно отвёл взгляд, чтобы потом снова продолжить рассматривать. Даже голос был особенный: резкий, немного наглый, превосходящий, но вместе с тем чуть хриплый из-за маски, а может, просто потому, что Хёга по привычке всё всегда скрывал.

— Что такое красота, Модзу? – в какой-то момент спросил Хёга.

Модзу не потребовалось много времени, чтобы без раздумий ответить:

— Красивые девушки. Много красивых девушек.

Хёга чуть дёрнул головой — ответ был неверный.

— Я считаю, что красота — это сила, – он говорил своим обычным тоном, но Модзу почему-то только внимательнее стал прислушиваться, боясь пропустить хоть одно слово. Было ясно одно — сейчас это важно. – Ты не представляешь, как долго великие мастера искусств оттачивали свои умения. На протяжении огромного количества времени, на протяжении всей истории Человечества они совершенствовались. Но ради чего? Чтобы кануть в каменную лету? — Хёга повернул голову.

Его глаза были яркими. Модзу не замечал раньше, насколько они были яркими. Красно-оранжевые лучи солнца будто подсвечивали радужку изнутри, и он... Он просто пропал, ненадолго, любуясь этим огнём. Но потом в этих ярких глазах отразилась лёгкая тоска. Модзу однажды видел его в таком состоянии. Беззащитного. Ранимого. Тогда он услышал стук пустого бамбука о камень. Тогда он замер не в силах пошевелиться. Это была тоска. Тоска по дому, которого теперь не стало. Кем он был там? Воином? А может, просто циркачом, как Хомура? Хёга никогда не рассказывал, но призраки прошлого всё время находили его, заставляя _вспомнить._

Хёга направил свой взгляд на горизонт. Будто что-то шевельнулось в нём, где-то глубоко внутри. Оно шевельнулось, а рябь показалась на поверхности. Появилось что-то новое, такое хрупкое, особенное, что никак нельзя потерять. Они — воины, но всякий воин — человек. Возможно, именно сейчас Модзу видел перед собой проявление человечности этого, казалось бы, черствого и сухого человека.

— Я был против идеологии Сенку, – медленно продолжил Хёга. – Хотел, чтобы остались лишь достойные, но в какой-то мере Сенку всё равно прав. Модзу, ты не представляешь, какую историю хранит в себе сила Человечества. Помнишь, ты назвал свое умение талантом? Возможно, это так. Но, знаешь... Сила Человечества не только в гении. Даже те, кто не имел таланта, участвовали в создании шедевров, которые уничтожали целые города. Что ты будешь делать, если я скажу, что в мире существовало несколько тысяч видов оружия? Как ты думаешь, твоё оружие и правда _твоё_? Способно ли оно полностью раскрыть твой потенциал?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— В том мире каждый мог найти себя. Выбор был огромен. А здесь... кругом деревья и скука.

Хёга замолчал, а Модзу только сейчас задумался. Быть сильнее? Стать на вершину? Сильнейшим всегда считался тот, кто от рождения имел превосходные способности. Так решила природа. Так он думал до того самого момента, когда вступил в бой с Хёгой и Царством Науки. Это было удивительно... Он пытался не показывать своё восхищение, но это было невероятно. Тот, у кого изначально были низкие физические данные, смог перехитрить их деревню, Ибару — всех. Он стоял в первых рядах и был лидером. Он был сильным. Такую силу Модзу прежде не видел.

— Нас считают опасными, — наконец проговорил он, — Потому что мы сильны?

— Нет, потому что мы эгоисты, – без колебаний ответил Хёга.

— И то верно.

Солнце почти скрылось, и закатное небо постепенно темнело, мягко убирая лихой разброс красок, сглаживая штрихи своей синевой. Последние лучи падали на верхушки деревьев, пробегали по листве и чуть задевали холмик, освещая две неподвижные фигуры.  
А тем временем Модзу думал. Он ещё никогда так много не думал, как сейчас. Думал о красоте, о силе, о Хёге, о Человечестве — обо всём. И теперь он понимал те слова о развитии, об учении, о совершенстве...

_Правда ли красота — это то, что ему нужно?_

Он всегда думал, что если сильный стоит на вершине, то ему больше ничего не надо. Главное желание — стать сильнее — уже удовлетворено, и остаются лишь маленькие «хотелки» в виде гарема или огромного пира. Но после всех событий, после того, как ему показали совершенно новый мир, правда ли, что это предел?

«Не предел», – ответил внутренний голос.

Все мысли сплелись: важные и неважные, отстранённые и нет; все, что были до этого и были сейчас — всё это смешалось, оставляя за собой лишь легкость, беззаботность, ощущение, что что бы он сейчас ни сделал, всё должно быть так и никак иначе.

— Хёга.

— Что ты хотел?

— Хёга, я тут подумал... – Модзу замолчал в раздумьях, а потом медленно, но уверенно произнёс: – Хёга, ты красивый.

И обворожительно ухмыльнулся.

Солнце уже давно село за горизонт.   
Ночь уже давно опустилась на землю.   
Но бледные щёки всё равно были окрашены в цвет спелого персика.

И это было _красиво._

**Author's Note:**

> Я просто хочу всего хорошего для этих двух мальчиков, которых буквально отбросили от остального мира. Жду не дождусь момента, когда в каноне Хёга и правда научит Модзу своему искусству владения вращающимся копьём.  
> А пока что очень буду рад вашим оценкам и отзывам~


End file.
